


[Podfic] i know i've kissed you (but i didn't do it right)

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: English Accent, First Kiss, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post Apocawasn't, Second Chances, Second Kiss, Soundcloud, Teensy smidge of angst, it's all about kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19433626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: They'd given it a go once. Ages ago. And they'd both agreed it wasn't for them.





	[Podfic] i know i've kissed you (but i didn't do it right)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gallantrejoinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantrejoinder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [i know i've kissed you before (but i didn't do it right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19201975) by [gallantrejoinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantrejoinder/pseuds/gallantrejoinder). 



> I couldn't contain myself! I've been recording and editing like a demon over the past week. I have fallen in LOVE with Good Omens - along with half the world, it seems!
> 
> Please join me for my first AO3 Good Omens offering, and it's a lovely first kiss (and second kiss) fic.
> 
> Many thanks to gallantrejoinder for permission to podfic their great wee story!
> 
> Music: Flight As A Feather by Simon Porter
> 
> There will be another fantastic GO pod a little later this week, one that I am very, very excited about!  
> So much to be excited about. What a time to be alive!!


End file.
